Mason Brown
Mason Brown is a character from Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. Unlike in Gundalian Invaders, Mason is a protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. His Guardian Bakugan is Avior and his Battle Gear is Lashor. Mason was seen out of his disguise for the first time when he challenged Cyborg Helios to avenge Gill and Airzel who were killed by him. Mason was unable to beat Helios, despite using three Bakugan to battle. Mason later joins the struggle against Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe, but when Fabia is pierced by Zelda's rapier, Mason rushes to help, but is caught in an explosion caused by Zelda of the silly Melee universe and is fried to a crisp. He is left immobile during the rest of the fight and is put in the healing chamber afterwards. Mason was still healing when Naruto and Drago tell him the current rankings in the Smash World Grand Prix. Mason finally finished healing prior to Dark Kirby's attack. In Season 10, Mason, along with Jesse, witness Lena get corrupted after Mason is punched in the gut so hard he coughs up blood. Mason is unable to escape Lena's energy blast and is soon hypnotized by her. Later, Mason, Jesse, Ike, and R.O.B. learn that Lena, Zenet, and the top tiers (minus Meta Knight) could be corrupted forever if they get a fragment of the Smash World core. However, it is revealed that due to getting hypnotized by Lena, Mason has developed a split personality. Mason is soon overwhelmed by his evil half. Afterwards, Dark Mason attempts to kill Jesse, Ike, R.O.B. and Team Shadow (the group was in Pandemonium), but is distracted by creepy Spongebob songs and later the Nyeh cat. However, Dark Mason is able to sucessfully give Venus a "hug" (Really sliced her open with a chainsaw) due to her weakness for hugs. At the end of Season 10, the real Mason temporarily regains control to distract Lena and Zenet, leading to their defeat. Dark Mason then regains control and takes the Beam Sword, the Cleansing Rod, and the Millenium Rod from Lena, toning down the evil in their souls. Dark Mason soon gets rid of the Millenium Rod as he has no need for it. Dark Mason doesn't return the Beam Sword and the Cleansing Rod to the heroes. Eventually, it is revealed that Dark Mason is really a fragment of Reiaz, who absorbs the fragment and kills Mason. However, Mason's soul is unable to move on to the afterlife thanks to Fabia. Despite the apparent death of his body, Mason is revealed to be alive after his body is recovered by Sid Arcale, who was somehow alive. Mason is restored prior to the final battle against Reiaz. In Season 22, Mason is murdered by the psychopathic Meta Knight along with the rest of Ren's teammates. Mason is later revived in order to stop Samus Aran. Bakugan Collection Note: Mason mainly uses the Subterra attribute Subterra Avior (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Krakix (Received from Gill before Gill died and returned to Gill offscreen) Ventus Strikeflier (Received from Airzel before Airzel died and returned to Airzel offscreen) Trivia *Mason is ranked #8 on the Smash World Grand Prix Rankings. *Mason was shown in his Gundalian Form when he was in the healing chamber. *Mason is so far the only member of Ren's Team that didn't get enhanced to go rogue. Rather, he had a split personality known as Dark Mason. Category:Gundalians Category:Ren's Team Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains